A need exists for a small lightweight tool that can be held by a human operator against electrical equipment to remove or install circuit breakers to limit the amount of time that the operator has to stand in front of an arc flash hazard.
A need exists for a lightweight tool that limits the amount of cardio-vascular exertion performed by a human operator in a heavy arc flash suit, which can also be referred to herein as “personal protective equipment or PPE”.
A further need exists for a lightweight, portable, easily transported tool that is battery operated without the need for a power cord, thereby eliminating any tripping hazard.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.